shin_megami_tensei_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Vi Nguyen
Victor is an ordinary member of the group with a love for a certain girl with a guitar. Background Victor is one of the more active members of the group always commenting on posts and showing up with any mention of the name "Ibuki", a character from DanganRonpa 2. He is a fun loving, laid back kind of guy, always keeping a positive attitude even towards harsh or flat out mean posts that pop up on the group. Every Wednesday as of late, Victor has made a traditional post called Waifu Wednesday, a day in which people from the group can post pictures of their favorite anime waifus/husbandos just as long as they aren't lewd. Victor also has the tendency to photoshop multiple things at fast paces whether they are about DanganRonpa, a joke or reference to something or contributing more to the SPCR. Victor is also a talented artist, taking requests from people in the group to have him draw whatever they want. However he only does this when he is bored. His talent has also led to him providing sprites and art for the game Spencer Megami Tensei. Role in Spencer Megami Tensei .]] Victor can be found in one of the rooms within Dante Chatman's second club (found in Kansas City). He explains to Spencer his backstory: He is a man who has formed a spiritual, psychological, and physical bond to Ibuki Mioda from the PsVita visual novel ''DanganRonpa 2. In fact, his bond is so strong that Ibuki has become real and manifested herself within Victor through the power of the "Performa". Nobody is aware of such a power besides Victor, and he calls what many call demons "Performas" as well. Inside the room, he asks Spencer to imagine himself on a tropical island where a bear is forcing him to kill his fellow classmates. Victor then pretends to be a loud, rebellious, teenage girl, and the following scenes play out through a series of dialogue choices, with Spencer having to be nice, honest, and in character. If Spencer messes up and says the wrong thing, then Victor makes him pay 500 macca to talk to him again. His reasons for doing so are to make sure he can trust Spencer, as his group appears to be very suspicious. Getting all dialogue choices correct will have Victor join as a party member. Warning: Epilogue Content for Spencer Megami Tensei may follow. .]]If the player has Victor in their party upon getting the law, chaos, or Hideo Kojima endings, a cutscene will trigger after the credits roll. Such a scene depicts Victor splitting apart from his performa and asking for her hand in marriage, with Ibuki giving a resounding "Yes!" as an answer. The two are married with various characters from the game clapping, finally happy that the hardships faced throughout the campaign are over. Victor has a very large MP pool that is accompanied by a high magic attack. His physical attack and defense is low, but he has high luck as well. Victor nulls the new "Sound" element featured in the game, but is weak to electric. Victor specializes in sound/wind-based attacks and uses a guitar as a weapon. Victory Quotes: Upon winning a battle: ''"MIODAMIODAMIODA!!! ''Oh wait, it's over..."'' Upon leveling up: "Ibuki, do you see this? How strong I am?" Upon getting loot: "Loot! Loot!" Trivia * Victor refers to himself in the 3rd person to become even more closer to Ibuki Mioda who does the same. * "Goddammit Victor!" is often followed by one of his bizarre photoshops and is used in a playful manner. * He is the creator & Admin of the Facebook page: Girls With Guitars > Girls W/o Guitars. * Upon mentioning Ibuki or posting Ibuki related content, Victor will respond as quick as he can. Most of the time you don't even need to tag him in such a post. * The character depicted in Victor's profile picture is a DanganRonpa OC he created named Kotobuki Hibiki. Category:Trivia